Lineages
by M.Blade
Summary: What if Keitaro never had a younger sister? What if Kanako was adopted by a different family? AU. [Chapter 7 Up!]
1. Chance meeting

Greetings to one and all! No, I have not put my other series in the trash... Merely set them aside as I'm having a brainfart on how to progress with it. This story is my latest brainstorm, so I hope you enjoy!

As always, Love Hina and its characters belong to Ken Akamatsu.

* * *

Lineages

Chapter 1: Chance meeting

Keitaro sighed as he turned the last two pages of his cram school textbook back and forth, unable to comprehend how to get the answer displayed on the back of the question. Time passed ever slowly, and after wearing out two pencils and nearly wearing holes out of his calculator, the three time ronin landlord decided to ask for tutoring help from his study partner.

"Hey Naru?" Keitaro pushed aside the board covering the hole which connected their rooms and popped his head in. "I'm stuck on this problem, and..."

The landlord never got to finish his sentence, as he gaped in shock. Having just gotten back from the hot springs, Naru had just changed into a set of white lace lingerie, and looked back equally in surprise at Keitaro's entrance. However, the surprise quickly wore off, and she stormed towards him with an enraged look.

"Don't you ever knock, pervert!" Naru growled, reeling her fist back.

"Oh kami, why me...?" Keitaro muttered in fear, closing his eyes and praying he won't land on anything too painful...

* * *

In the living room, Kitsune's eyes were glued to the television while several horse racing tickets were clenched in her hands. Beside her on the couch, Motoko sighed as she rested her chin in one hand, her eyes keeping watch outside the screen door with a bored expression.

Meanwhile, Shinobu hummed quietly to herself as she whisked together a bowl of batter to make a cake she had seen on a cooking show. No one in the house seemed surprised in the slightest when they heard a sound which seemed like an explosion, followed by Keitaro rolling down the stairs and landing in a heap.

"That looks fun!" Kaolla beamed, bouncing onto the still recovering landlord. She then brought out what appeared to be a laser rifle from a backpack. "Come on, I need your help on testing my new invention!"

"Maybe later..." Keitaro chuckled nervously as he set the young inventor down and dusted himself off. He then moved to join the others beside the television, smiling to himself as Kitsune jumped up and whopped for joy while clutching onto one of her tickets as if it were made of gold.

"Honestly, Kitsune." Motoko spoke, raising an eyebrow at the resident slacker. "Your fascination with horse racing is almost as bad as your drinking."

"Bah! Bad habit or not, this baby is going to let me swim in sake tonight!" Kitsune's smile was from ear to ear as she clutched her winning ticket, she then raised an eyebrow at the two. "So what are you two doing here? I don't recall you guys being interested in horse races..."

Motoko was about to reply when she suddenly perked her ears, then rushed out of the house in a blur to empty the contents of the mailbox before anyone realized what had happened. Putting all other letters aside, she pulled out three letters addressed from the placement test facility and handed two to Keitaro and Naru, who had joined them a second ago. She then began shredding the one addressed to her apart to see her results.

"Alright, an A!" Naru smiled, then elbowed Keitaro. "What about you, slacker?"

"I got a C!" Keitaro jumped for joy. "I actually have a chance this time!" He then cried in joy at his score while Naru double-checked his letter, claiming that there must've been a mistake somewhere.

However, no one had paid attention to Motoko, who stood with a empty gaze as she read her letter:

_Grade: D -_

_Status: Unlikely chance of entering university of choice._

_Focus: Student is strong in subjects of history and literature, but weak in mathematics and science._

"So, Motoko!" The swordswoman gasped as she folded up the letter. "What did you get on your mock exam?" She then turned to glare at Keitaro, who had to stand on his toes to peek over her shoulders.

"Just what are you looking at, pervert!" Motoko roared, and uppercutted him through the ceiling. Seeing the swordswoman seething in rage, Naru thought better of it and decided not to ask about her friend's score...

"Um, Motoko...?" Shinobu's voice seemed to cut through the swordswoman's rage, who turned to the young chef. "I seem to be short a few ingredients for the cake, could you..."

"Just give me the list, Shinobu." Motoko replied before the chef could finish. "I need some time alone to think, anyways..."

* * *

Having landed in a public swimming pool, Keitaro began his long trek back home. Along the way, a small flying turtle drew the attention of many people, but the landlord gave it no thought as it landed on his head. Tama was, for all intent and purposes, an unofficial mascot of Hinata-sou and pet of his other study partner - Mutsumi Otohime.

"Well, what do we have here...?" A young man about the same age as Keitaro drove up beside him in a sports car. "Did someone get dumped by the lovely Naru Narusegawa?" The comment struck the landlord deeply, as he felt unappreciated by the tenants as is. Kentaro Sakata, rich playboy and spoiled brat, laughed as he drove off.

With a bounding leap, Tama landed on Kentaro's windshield with a smile. This caused him to veer wildly out of control as he tried to shake the turtle off, while unknowingly speeding towards Keitaro. The landlord looked up from his depressed mood and stared in shock as the car was on a collision course with him.

"I'm so dead...!" Keitaro cried in fear. He then stared as a figure seemed to appear from nowhere, wearing the traditional red and white of the Shinmei-ryu. The figure drew her sword in a single smooth stroke, causing the car to stop mere inches before them, then falling to pieces around the unfortunate Kentaro, who continued to gibber in fear.

"That was the rock splitting sword, second form...!" Keitaro then smiled brightly. "Wow, thank you so much Motoko!"

"Oh...?" The figure sheathed her sword just as a golden bird landed on her shoulder. "Did you just say Motoko...?" She then turned to look at the landlord, who stared in awe at the swordswoman, who seemed every inch an older and more beautiful version of Motoko.

* * *

A half hour later, Keitaro and the woman he met was chatting and laughing as they entered the Hinata-sou.

"That's very interesting to hear." The swordswoman smiled as she turned to the landlord. "I'm happy to hear that my sister is vigilant on maintaining her training."

"She takes her training very seriously, Miss Tsuruko." Keitaro nodded. "You must be proud to have her as your sister, just as we are to have her as a tenant."

"Of course I'm proud." Tsuruko smiled. "And please, Tsuruko is fine. There's no need for titles between us." The two chuckled as they entered the living room, and was surprised to find almost everyone present having tea and chatting with another woman wearing the same Shinmei-ryu outfit.

"Finally made it, sister?" The seemingly younger woman greeted the newcomer. While Tsuruko seemed to have a constant cheerful air about her, the younger woman seemed to have a no-nonsense, purely business attitude even as she sipped her tea.

"My apoligies." Tsuruko smiled as she sat with the group, and thanked Shinobu as she brought her tea as well. "I would have come sooner, but I was sidetracked by meeting the well mannered landlord of Hinata-sou." This caused Keitaro to chuckle nervously, while eyeing Naru and praying she wouldn't take the comment as another 'act of perversion.'

"Wow... You're both Motoko's sisters? You're both so beautiful like her..." Shinobu smiled timidly as she sat beside Naru. Indeed, both of the Aoyoma sisters sported long and silky black hair, and despite wearing a training gi and hakama, one could see very feminine curves hidden underneath.

"Yeah, even the ronin is staring!" Kaolla grinned, causing Keitaro to snap out of a trance. His gaze at the younger of the two sisters didn't go unnoticed, as the young woman smiled with a faint blush, while Naru growled threateningly at the landlord.

"So I overheard that Motoko is training every day diligently?" The younger woman commented, preventing Naru from exploding on the poor landlord. Upon seeing the tenants nodding in unison, the woman raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? I'm not so sure, seeing as there's plenty to distract her with here..." Her last remark was directed at Tsuruko while her eyes remained on Keitaro, causing the elder Aoyoma to chuckle while the landlord tried to hide his reddening face.

"I'm home!" Motoko's voice suddenly called out, as the front door closed seconds later.

"Come on in, Motoko!" Keitaro called out. "You have some visitors!"

With a curious look on her face, the resident swordswoman walked into the living room. Her face froze as she saw the two newcomers, before she scrambled backwards in fear and nearly cracked the wall with the impact as her expression was replaced with absolute fear. The tenants merely watched in surprise, as they have never seen the stoic swordswoman being scared of anything other than turtles.

"Why, hello dear sister..." Tsuruko smiled cheerfully.

"...You look well." The other woman finished, smiling as well.

"Tsuruko... Kanako..." Motoko gulped nervously, suddenly wishing she had chosen to wear her training outfit rather than her choice of tank top and jean shorts in front of her siblings. "What... brings you two here...?"

"Have you forgotten already?" Tsuruko smiled, shaking her head. "You're so forgetful, Motoko..."

"We're here to bring you back, dear sister." Kanako crossed her arms. "It's time you take on the responsibilities as head of the Shinmei-ryu, as you have promised to do a year ago."

"But..." Motoko was at a loss of words, as were all the tenants...

* * *

Like? No like? Please review!

Well, like I said - It's just something for me to tinker with while I brainstorm for my other series, hopefully this chapter perked your interest, as more are coming soon!


	2. A fight to be free

Well, many thanks to those of you who left reviews! I was a wee bit worried at first that this series wouldn't receive any readers, so it felt nice to be proven wrong. Anyhow, hope you all enjoy this new chapter!

As always, Love Hina and its characters belong to Ken Akamatsu.

* * *

Lineages

Chapter 2: A fight to be free

"But..." Motoko stammered. "I'm not ready yet..."

The visiting Aoyomas seemed to exchange knowing smiles, before each took one of Motoko's arms and began dragging her away from the living room. Their intent was clear - To take Motoko back, be it willingly or not.

_Not good at all...! _Motoko thought, struggling against her sisters' iron grips. _Once those two set their minds on something, it's like talking to a brick wall! _She then blinked. _There is one way, but... Sorry Keitaro, but you'll just have to bear with it..._

"But sisters, you can't take me from here now!" Motoko's voice carried a surprising conviction which made the two pause, then let go of her arms.

"And why do you say that, Motoko?" Kanako blinked.

Taking advantage of the sisters' confusion, Motoko leapt out of their grasps and latched onto Keitaro. "Because, I am already engaged to Keitaro!" She then snuggled her head against his neck, trying to make her lie sound more convincing.

The moment of silence which followed was deafening. While the Aoyomas merely raised eyebrows in mild surprise, the tenants of Hinata-sou was in various states of shock. Naru and Kitsune sat slack jawed at Motoko's proclaimation, while Shinobu was struggling to hold back tears. Kaolla merely watched on with a curious expression, while Keitaro was silenced from a death glare by Motoko to prevent any contradictions.

"Well, congratulations on your engagement then, Motoko." Tsuruko smiled, causing the tenants to drop their jaws even further at seeing her believing Motoko's words.

"Joyous news indeed, sister." Kanako smiled as well. "You won't mind if we get to know you future husband-to-be, would you?" Shaking her head with a nervous smile, Motoko quickly retreated out of the living room, taking the female tenants with her as well.

"What in the world is going on here, Motoko?" Naru asked, after the whole group had cleared out of the living room and into the dining room. Everybody's expression ranged from confusion to anger at the swordswoman's deception to her own siblings, but all were willing to hear her explanation.

Taking a deep breath, Motoko looked at everyone as if she had gone through a week without sleep. "I'm perfectly content where I am right now, and I am sorry for lying and putting you all through this..." She then looked over her shoulder, and frowned at seeing Keitaro's flushed face and her two sisters happily questioning him. "I just can't go back with them, at least not yet..."

"Well, you've always been watching out for us..." Kitsune smiled. "...I guess we can play along until you sisters leave, right girls?" Seeing everyone nod, Motoko's spirits lifted slightly, and the group rejoined the others back in the living room.

"Your husband-to-be seems to be quite the catch, sister dear." Tsuruko smiled as the group joined them, causing Keitaro's flush to flush redder, Motoko's nervous look to worsen, and Naru's eyes to twitch at the mentioning of the two being a couple.

"Yes, he has." Kanako smiled, then stretched. "I hate to intrude, Motoko. But I do distinctly recall Granny Hina mentioning that you have a hot spring here." She then popped her neck and shoulders. "I was wondering if we could partake in its use before we head back to the school?"

Eager to be rid of her meddling sisters, Motoko nodded happily. "Of course! We can all go in and talk about everything!"

"Oh, silly Motoko, we can't do that!" Tsuruko smiled, causing everyone in the room to pause and for Motoko to give her sisters a confused look. "If we all were to go, poor Keitaro would be left out, and that wouldn't be fair!" This comment made all the tenants drop their jaws once more, but Motoko was the first to recover.

"But..." The resident swordswoman tried to come up with an excuse.

"Go in with him first, Motoko. We insist." Kanako's smile and tone was friendly, but carried an authoritive undertone that brooked no arguement. Motoko gulped nervously, and decided to drag a baffled Keitaro with her away from the group, much to the tenants' surprise...

* * *

"Motoko...?" Keitaro began, wearing a blindfold over his eyes.

"Not a word, Urashima." Motoko sighed, covering herself up with a towel as much as possible and sinking into the waters across from him. After a long moment of awkward silence, the swordswoman bowed her head. "I'm sorry about bringing you into this whole mess... I'm really thankful that you played along..."

Keitaro inclined his head with a smile. "It's okay, Motoko. I know Hinata-sou is special to you, it is to all of us." He then sunk lower into the waters, resting the back of his head against the edge of the springs. "I kind of guessed what was happening when your sisters was visiting, and decided to see what I can do." He then smiled again. "Besides, I'd miss having you around."

The landlord's last comment made Motoko snap her head up and look at him in surprise, and unable to control herself any longer, began sobbing quietly.

"Motoko?" Keitaro sat up quickly, concern evident on his face at hearing the swordswoman's tears. Any thoughts he had came to a screeching halt as he felt Motoko's arms wrap around him, with only her towel separating their bodies from touching each other. His face flushed furiously, and his arousal quickly became evident against Motoko's legs, who quickly uppercutted him into a nearby decorative rock with a scowl.

"How dare you take advantage of me like that?" Motoko growled, advancing on the stunned landlord. "Even though we're putting on an act, you still are a perverted male through and through!"

"An act, you say?"

The voice froze Motoko to the spot, and the resident swordswoman looked back slowly over her shoulder to see the other Aoyoma sisters standing at the entrance. Though they watched Keitaro slide from the rock and into the water face first, their attention was solely on Motoko alone.

"Sister, I..." Motoko began, but stopped at seeing the fires of rage in their eyes.

"You lied to us, Motoko..." Tsuruko's eyes blazed with anger. "You lied to your family, of all people..."

"And these test scores..." Kanako added, brandishing Motoko's test results in front of her. "If this is any indication of what has become of your martial skills as well, then you must return home for much needed training!"

"NO!" Motoko replied angrily. "This is my home now! Unlike you two, the people here treat me like a human being, not as a living weapon to be trained as the next Shinmei-ryu heir!" She then balled her fists as she glared at them. "Go home, or I will force you two to."

"You can try, Motoko." Tsuruko sighed, all signs of her cheerful attitude from earlier gone as she crossed her arms. "But know that if you fail, you will come back to us, and forsake your life here permanently."

* * *

Crashing hard onto her back, Motoko rose despite bruises covering all over her arms. Moments before when the residents heard of the challenge, they stood off to one side to cheer on their friend and fellow tenant. Everyone thought Motoko had the duel in the bag when the smaller Kanako declared she would be the one to 'test' her sister, and even moreso when the quiet Aoyoma went into combat with her sword sheathed, vowing not to draw it.

But now, seeing that Kanako had not even broken a sweat, and Motoko's training gi becoming ragged and torn, the tenants had become quiet with fear and doubt. With a roar, Motoko charged towards her sister once more, her sword flashing with lightning. Kanako stood with her arms crossed, watching her sister calmly. At the very last moment as Motoko unleashed her attack, Kanako dodged into her guard away from the energies which upturned rocks and trees alike, and crashed into Motoko's chin with a vicious kick, sending her sprawling onto her back once more.

"Stay down, Motoko." Kanako spoke calmly, not even appearing winded. "You have been proven wanting, we'll be taking you home so you can resume a proper training regime." As much as Motoko wanted to, her body was far too battered to even allow her to sit up, let alone continue fighting.

"No!"

Raising an eyebrow, Kanako turned to see Keitaro break from the group of onlookers. "Motoko enjoys her stay here at Hinata-sou, and we're all glad to have her here." He then shook his head. "As the landlord, I can't in good will let you take her from here in force."

Kanako seemed to study the young man for a moment, before smiling slightly. "You would care for my sister so much, that you're willing to face me?" She then glanced to Tsuruko, who nodded. "Interesting, normally it would be suicide for someone outside of our school to challenge me, but I sense you've had some type of training." She then gestured with one hand. "Come then."

"If you insist..." Keitaro replied, then suddenly shot forward at a nearly blinding speed, surprising the young Aoyoma. As Kanako sidestepped his fist, she found herself quickly on the defensive as the landlord followed through with a blur of punches and kicks.

"You amaze me, Urashima." Kanako smiled despite herself, speaking between each dodge and block. "Noriyasu taught you quite well."

"You know my mentor?" Keitaro blinked, then realized he had been tricked, as in replying he had slowed slightly in his attacks. The moment was one Kanako had been waiting for, as she reversed their roles and began attacking, leaving Keitaro to defend against her onslaught of blows. Seconds seem to pass as hours as the two exchanged punches and kicks, amidst the cheers of the tenants and a bruised Motoko watching from the side.

_When did a spineless wimp like him become so manly...?_ Motoko thought to herself with a faint blush on her face.

Sweat began dripping from the two combatants, and Kanako found herself beginning to lose her calm. _Just who in the world is he...?_ Kanako thought to herself as she dodged a fist, letting it shoot past her face by mere millimeters. _What drives him to defend Motoko with such strength and determination? _Knowing she needed to end the duel, she batted Keitaro's hands aside, and with a roar, a bolt of lightning struck down from the skies, sending Keitaro sprawling onto his back, his face and clothes charred into a greyish-black.

"You fought well, Urashima." Kanako spoke between gasps of air. "But you cannot win against a disciple of Shinmei-ryu without proper training..."

"I didn't need to win..." Keitaro sputtered with a weak smile, then collapsed. Confused, Kanako turned to her older sister, who had watched the whole fight from under the shade of a tree.

"His intention was never to defeat you, Kanako." Tsuruko crossed her arms with a small smile. "He outsmarted you into disqualifying yourself." With a start, Kanako looked down to see that she had indeed drawn her sword in the heat of combat, and thus broke her vow on not drawing her weapon.

"So be it." Kanako sighed, sheathing her sword. "Let us see to the two, then..."

* * *

"I want to apoligize again for the inconvience we caused..." Tsuruko bowed to Keitaro, who bowed back despite the bandages covering his head and arm. "And we thank you for continuing to care for my sister in my absence."

"It's nothing, really." Keitaro smiled. "We're happy to have her here, and rest assured that she'll be in good hands." This caused Motoko to blush slightly, forcing her to hide her face behind her bandaged hand. Both parties turned to Kanako, who seemed to have kept her eyes on Keitaro the whole time, causing him to shift uneasily.

"Landlord." Kanako spoke. "Is it possible for me to rent one of your spare rooms?"

"WHAT!" The tenants stared at Kanako, their surprise evident. Even Tsuruko raised an eyebrow, but remained silent.

"I believe that I can achieve a new level of training here that I would not be able to at the dojo." Kanako exclaimed. "Plus, it allows me to monitor Motoko's training as well, to make sure she stays in shape." Motoko merely frowned at the last remark, while Kanako smiled and turned to Tsuruko. "Your permission, sister?"

"I don't see why not, provided the landlord doesn't mind." Tsuruko shrugged.

Everyone then turned to Keitaro, who seemed to mull over the idea before extending his uninjured hand with a smile. "I can't seem to break your sister of the habit, but if you'll stop being formal and just call me Keitaro, you've got a deal." Kanako smiled and shook his hand, but watched in surprise as the landlord slipped on seemingly nothing and landed face first into her chest.

"Get your damn hands off my sister, pervert!" Motoko roared, kicking him clear through the ceiling in anger.

"Seems like you'll never have a dull moment here, Kanako." Tsuruko smiled.

"Looks that way..." Kanako nodded, a small smile gracing her face.

* * *

Like? No like? Please review!

This chapter took a little less time to churn out and is longer due to me having a rough idea of what I wanted, I hope you've enjoyed, and stay tuned as more is on the way!


	3. Kindness

Thanks to everyone for their continued support, while I thought the idea would be interesting, I didn't realize that this was something no one had touched! Anyhow, hope you all enjoy!

As always, Love Hina and its characters belong to Ken Akamatsu.

* * *

Lineages 

Chapter 3: Kindness

Keitaro slowly dragged himself towards his personal bath in the early morning, wearing only his glasses and a towel around his waist. No sane person would get up at six in the morning just for a bath, but for the only male in a house full of women, it is a small sacrifice instead of a daily beating - which he sometimes gets regardless.

Yawning, the landlord opened the door to his personal bathroom and froze at the sight of Kanako. The younger Aoyoma was dressed in the red and white of the Shinmei-ryu, and appeared to be meditating before his arrival. As she looked up, the landlord panicked and stumbled back, unwittingly dropping his towel. Seeing him in the buff, Kanako's face flushed as she quickly looked away.

With a yelp, Keitaro quickly covered himself with the towel once more._ I'm so dead... _The landlord thought to himself as he closed his eyes and braced for a beating. When none came, he slowly opened his eyes and blinked at Kanako, who had risen and was walking past him.

"I'm sorry about intruding, Keitaro..." Kanako spoke quietly, unable to make eye contact with him and still blushing slightly. "I didn't realize this was your bath until you came in, I'll leave you be now." With a quick bow, she quickly exited the room, leaving the landlord with a baffled look on his face.

_For sisters, she sure is more tolerant towards me than Motoko... _Keitaro thought to himself, then decided to put the whole thing behind him and sank into the hot waters of his tub with a sigh of content.

* * *

"1999!" Motoko counted aloud as she went through each swing of her kata - dance like moves which honed a warrior's body and technique. "2000!" She followed up from a downward cut of her sword to a horizontal slash, designed to decapitate opponents. 

_How can a MAN like Urashima manage to defeat Kanako...?_ Motoko thought to herself as she slowed to a stop and wiped sweat from her face with the back of her sleeve, she then thought backwith a slight blush to the fight between Kanako and Keitaro, when he stood up for her freedom.

Sighing, she stretched with a yawn, and stared up in surprise and mid-yawn as Kanako seemed to be coming down towards her, having leapt at her from afar. Instinctive reflexes saved her, as Motoko quickly rolled away mere milliseconds before Kanako landed. Though her outstretched fist did not connect with the ground, several planks of wood from the balcony snapped and gave regardless under the chi energy focused through her body.

"Good morning to you too, sister." Motoko grumbled sarcastically with her weapon ready, just as Kanako rose to her feet with a small smile. The younger Aoyoma then simply turned to take in her surroundings, resting against the balcony.

"Good morning, Motoko." Kanako greeted back a moment later, seeming ignoring Motoko's discomfort. "Come, it's been awhile since I got to watch sunrise with you." Though wary of her sister's presence, Motoko sheathed her sword and joined Kanako. A long moment of silence passed, as the two Shinmei-ryu disciples simply admired the beauty of the sun rising.

Finally, Kanako turned to her sibling with a smile. "Your reflexes were a bit slow today, Motoko. I would've expected you to have sensed me by the stairway..." This brought a scowl to Motoko's face, who continued to admire the sunrise.

"No one who lives here has the audacity to attack me during my morning rituals, sister." Motoko replied, crossing her arms to ward off the chilly morning breeze.

"Of course not, neither will demons, as I'm sure they'll be happy to wait for you to leave the safety of the Hinata-sou before attacking." The younger Aoyoma smiled. "You have to be prepared at all times, sister. We cannot be lax in our sacred duties." Though she hated to admit it, Motoko knew she was right, and acknowledged it with a silent nod.

"The rest of them should be up by now." Motoko turned and began walking back inside. "Are you going to join us for breakfast?"

"I shall cook for myself later, thank you." Kanako replied.

"There's no need, you'll find Shinobu's cooking quite nutritious and tasteful." Motoko looked over her shoulder at her sister. "She's quite the skilled cook."

* * *

After a splendid breakfast by Shinobu, Kanako immediately agreed that the young chef is exceptionally talented in her cooking skills. She even suggested that Shinobu enter into the Iron Chef competitions, which made the blue haired youth flush with pride at the praise. 

In the walkway of the second floor, Keitaro began repairing an area of the ceiling which had cracked inwards during the morning while Kanako watched on. The landlord merely chuckled and waved off the stream of apologies from Kanako, while Motoko watched afar with a scowl at seeing her sister 'kiss-up' to him.

"Yup! That should do it!" Keitaro beamed as he looked up at a seamless ceiling once more, then began climbing back down the ladder. His clumsiness decided to intervene, as he suddenly slipped on one of the ladder's steps, causing him to crash his chin hard against a ladder step and falling backwards, landing hard on his back.

_Ow... That hurt..._ Keitaro winced as he worked his jaws, then frowned. _And what is this soft..._ He then turned and stared in shock as not only did he land on Kanako, but his hand was planted firmly on her breast. "AHH!" The landlord leapt to his feet. "Kanako! I'm so sorry!"

"I warned you, Urashima!" Motoko growled, rushing towards him with her sword drawn. "I'm going to insure you will never breed, pervert!" Yelping in terror, Keitaro covered himself as best he could and waited for the inevitable pain that was to come.

Except it never came...

Slowly, Keitaro opened one eye, then the other, and found himself staring at Kanako, who stood between him and an enraged Motoko. Though the younger Aoyoma appeared to be in a relaxed stance, Kanako's face began showing signs of annoyance. Motoko, with her sword still raised and crackling with energy, growled at seeing her sister block her path, but dared not push her aside.

"Stand down, Motoko." Kanako spoke calmly, keeping an eye on Motoko's sword just in case.

"Get out of the way, sister." Motoko snarled. "I will not tolerate his perverted acts in this household any further!"

"Punishment before seeing if he's at fault?" Kanako shook her head with a sigh. "Not exactly going by the teachings of the Shinmei-ryu, are you?"

"He was groping you!" Motoko roared, her sword still held high. "What more reason do I need to pass judgement onto him!"

"Sister, dearest..." Kanako shook her head. "While I'm all for punishing the wicked, could you not see that it was an accident?" By now, the rest of the tenants had gathered to watch the commotion. "You need to tamper your rage a bit more, Motoko..."

"And just who do you think you are to lecture me...?" By now, Motoko's voice became cold, as she narrowed her eyes at Kanako.

"I. Am. Your. Sister." The gathered tenants winced and stepped back at the coldness of Kanako's voice as she delibertately spoke each word seperately. "And as it stands right now, you're failing to prove yourself as heir to the Shinmei-ryu."

"Sister!" Motoko snorted, levelling her sword to point at Kanako. "Kami knows what Mother saw in you when she adopted you! You always think you're better than me, why I should..." Motoko then blinked for a second, as if waking up from a deep sleep. "Oh, Kanako... I didn't mean that, I..."

The damage was already done, as the younger Aoyoma merely passed by the group in silence with her head lowered. Not a sound nor movement was made for several long moments, before Keitaro finally snapped into action.

"Kanako! Wait...!" The landlord scrambled after the younger Aoyoma, nearly slipping as he passed by the gathered tenants but managed to keep his footing as he disappeared down the hallway. The tenants then began dispersing, and soon Motoko was left alone by herself.

With a loud clatter, Motoko's sword fell to the ground, followed by splashes of several tears as the swordswoman cried in the silent hallway...

* * *

It was nearly nightfall as Kanako sat quietly upon a grassy hill, her face looking as if she was emotionally spent. Sighing, she looked upwards towards the sky, seeing the first signs of stars appearing. She remained quiet for several moments, before smiling slightly to herself. 

"There's no need to hide, Keitaro." The young Aoyoma called out. "I won't bite."

Seconds later, Keitaro walked up beside her, and chuckled nervously. "Well, I didn't want to risk it, sorry if it seemed like I was stalking you or something..."

Shaking her head, Kanako gestured for him to sit beside her, which he complied. A moment of silence passed before she looked at him. "Why did you follow me, Keitaro? Why do you not leave me in peace like the rest did?"

Keitaro took a moment before replying, not wanting to insult the newcomer to the dorm. "I guess I was just concerned of your well-being, as the landlord of Hinata-sou." He then shrugged. "Perhaps, hopefully, as a friend that you can talk to when need be as well."

Another long moment of silence passed, and Keitaro was beginning to think he had said the wrong words when Kanako finally spoke. "I was maybe about five or six when I was adopted, I don't remember much before that..." Her eyes continued to watch the sunset as she spoke quietly. "Though I knew my foster mother loved me, both Tsuruko and Motoko treated me as if I was their sister by birth since day one..."

The landlord listened in silence as Kanako continued. "...I strived to prove myself worthy of the Aoyoma name, and trained everyday..." She then rested her chin on her arms, sighing. "Despite everything, I still feel like I don't belong anywhere, and that I'm just simply an unwanted outcast..."

"I think I understand how you feel..." Keitaro spoke after a moment of silence, drawing Kanako's attention. "When I was little, I made a promise to a girl to get into Toudai no matter what..." Sighing, he also rested his chin on his arms. "Ever since, all I ever did was study, to the point that I never really made any friends..."

He then chuckled. "It's pretty sad, really, seeing as I don't even remember the girl's name... But I know where you're coming from, but I've only begun to feel like to feel like an outcast after failing the entrance exams..."

"That's not true, Keitaro." Kanako smiled slightly. "Despite the treatment you get at times, I'm sure your tenants hold you in high regards..."

"Just as your sisters do, I'm sure." Keitaro replied. "Even if Motoko has difficulties expressing it, like the tenants do with me." His remark made the young Aoyoma stare at him for a long moment, before she smiled.

"For a third-year ronin, you're quite the philosopher, hmm?" This drew a laugh from both, and Kanako hopped to her feet and stretched. "Well, we should head back, I didn't realize how hungry I am until now..." Nodding, Keitaro rose to his feet as well, only to be surprised as Kanako walked up and hugged him.

"Thank you, for listening..." Kanako whispered. The shocked landlord could only manage to nod dumbly and hug her back stiffly, unaccostomed to a woman's embrace.

With a smile, the younger Aoyoma pulled away and gripped his arm. "Come on, I'm hungry!" She then began running back towards the direction of the Hinata-sou, dragging the helpless Keitaro behind her like a kite in the wind...

* * *

Like? No like? Please review! 

Now, if I sound like a picky writer, don't mind me, but... I absolutely HATE gross spelling errors! Despite English not being my primary language, I still make a damned hard try not to butcher the language. So, please...

"Bored" does not equal "Board"

And last I checked, "Weird" has never been spelled "Wierd"

Thanks for listening to my rant, I'm fine now... (chuckles) Stay tuned, more is coming along the way!


	4. Get strong, get fit!

Much thanks to the continued support! As to the supposed OOC-ness from Motoko, it's really not so. Remember, Motoko was pretty cold at Tsuruko for trying to run her life in the manga/anime, and justly so with her impression of Kanako trying to do the same here.

As always, Love Hina and its characters belong to Ken Akamatsu.

* * *

Lineages

Chapter 4: Get strong, get fit!

"Keitaro! The ceiling fix you made yesterday is falling apart!" Naru's voice called out from outside the landlord's room, followed by her fist banging against the frame of his screen door. "Hey! Are you listening to me, moron!"

"Keitaro!" Kitsune's voice, further down the hall, called out. "The hot springs looks all icky with green stuff! Could you clean it?"

"Mmph..." The said landlord's face was buried in his pillow. "Five more minutes... Zzz..."

"Urashima!" The door to his room slid open, and Motoko walked in with an annoyed look and nudged him with her foot. "I am currently refining a technique from my teachings, so I need you to accompany Shinobu when she goes grocery shopping!" Seeing that Keitaro remained motionless, Motoko was about to turn and leave when Kanako stopped her.

"It's no use, hand me that." Kanako's voice was calm, causing the landlord to wonder what the sisters were up as he slipped in and out of sleep...

KERWHAP!

Jumping up from his futon with an embarrassingly girlish yelp, Keitaro was nearly in tears as he rubbed his rear with both hands and glared at the Aoyomas. While Motoko was standing to one side with an annoyed look, Kanako merely grinned, holding a kendo practice bamboo sword.

"You're an embarrassment as a landlord, Keitaro!" Kanako spoke, striking the ground near Keitaro's feet and making him jump nervously. "This will not do! My sister and I have decided to shape you up and start training you! So get dressed and meet us outside in five minutes, understood?"

Seeing that all the tenants were standing outside his room, he scanned for any faces that were sympathetic with him, but found no such luck. "Come on, Haruka!" Keitaro begged, seeing his aunt along with the other tenants. "Help your nephew out for a change!"

Lighting her trademark cigarette, the stoic Urashima shook her head. "Sorry kid, you got yourself in this mess. Besides, I kinda agree with them..." She then turned to leave, along with the tenants who were watching on.

"But...!"

"Stalling, Urashima?" Motoko growled, inching her katana out of her saya a few inches. "I could easily rectify the mistake of having you here and make it an 'All girls dorm' literally, if you're not down in five minutes..."

With that type of encouragement, Keitaro only took three minutes to get ready...

* * *

"A whole week of training?" Naru's eyes were wide in shock. "But who's going to be doing all the cleaning, maintenence, and all the ladlord stuff in that time?"

"I will have to ask that each of you to do a fair share in Urashima's absence, everyone." Motoko replied to the gathered tenants. "I assure you, we will change him around in one week so that he will no longer be a lazy good-for-nothing."

"You sure that one week's all it'll take?" Kitsune asked, a skeptical look on her face. With a smile, Motoko gestured for the tenants to look out into the balcony...

"488..." Keitaro struggled to rise and complete a push-up, sweat trickling down his face from the effort. He then went down and struggled for a few seconds to come back up. "489..."

"Keep it steady, Keitaro..." Kanako's voice was not unlike an instructor's, as she stood in the crane's stance on his back - with one foot tucked behind her other knee, and her bokken held parallel with her closed eyes. "Too much motion, and I'll tack on another one hundred push-ups!"

"I'm sorry, Kanako..." Keitaro's breathing was becoming ragged. "I'm just not used to being weighted down when I did push-ups before..."

"Are you saying I'm fat!" Kanako roared, whacking him several times on the head with her bokken. "Two hundred more for you, starting from scratch!"

"Aiee!" Keitaro wailed, then began doing the push-ups as fast as he could...

* * *

"Move it, Urashima!" Motoko roared as she jogged behind the landlord, who was beginning to gasp for breath. "We haven't even gone halfway through the fifth mile yet!"

"But Motoko..." Keitaro began, only to be whacked by her bokken.

"That's SENSEI to you for this entire week, Urashima!" She continued jogging after him, prompting him to move faster by repeated strikes of her bokken all over his body. "Any slower, and you don't get to eat later!"

"Alright, alright..." The landlord then collapsed, gasping for breath. "But can I at least get some water before we continue...?" Rolling her eyes and muttering about weak men, she whistled and made a gesture. Kaolla soon rode up in what appeared to be a small tank and doused Keitaro with a fire hose, before driving off again.

"You got your water, now move!" Motoko then whacked him with her bokken until he got to his feet, then began jogging behind him once more...

* * *

"Are you sure...?" Shinobu asked timidly. As much as she cares for the landlord, she found that she could do little to persuade the Aoyomas from their training regime for Keitaro. "I'm not sure if this will be enough for him..."

"It'll be fine, Shinobu." Kanako smiled as she took the steaming bowl from the young cook's hands. "My sisters and I ate the exact same thing during our own harsh training, but I'm sure he'll appreciate your caring." The comment drew a blush from Shinobu, as Kanako walked back to where the landlord was waiting in the dining room.

"Thank goodness, I'm starving!" Keitaro was practically drooling by the time the bowl reached him, but stopped and took a sniff before looking into the bowl. "Oatmeal...?"

"Oat gruel, with meats and vegetables." Motoko corrected him, walking in and setting a glass of water before him. "It proveides all the nutrition you need, and it doesn't weigh you down."

Seeing the landlord's deflated expression from expecting a full meal, Kanako leaned in with a raised eyebrow. "Not good enough for you? Perhaps we could skip lunch altogether and continue your training while I tell poor Shinobu you didn't like her cooking..."

The threat of losing what food he has on top of hurting Shinobu's feelings, jolted Keitaro into action, as he began wolfing down his bowl...

* * *

"Alright, I think starting with three should be enough for now..." Kanako nodded, as she finished directing Kitsune into balancing a sake bottle in each of Keitaro's outstretched palms, and one on his forehead.

"Listen up, Urashima!" Motoko whacked the ground beside his feet with her bokken, causing him to sweat a little. "This excercise is to train your balance, both physically and mentally. Should you drop any of the bottles, they will be replaced at your expense!" This caused the landlord to gulp nervously, but he remained steady.

"Ooh, ooh!" Kitsune jumped with glee as she held a feather in her hand. "Can I, can I?"

"I don't see why not, it'll build character, as they say..." Kanako grinned, and Keitaro's eyes widened in fear as Kitsune came towards him with the feather and her trademark grin on her face...

* * *

A week passed in what felt like a minute, and the other tenants have already gotten used to taking on their chores in Keitaro's absence as he continued training with the Aoyomas. So it was a pleasant surprise to them all when they awoke to a spotless dorm, and found the trio chatting pleasantly with each other in the dining room over breakfast with Shinobu.

"Thank goodness!" Kitsune smiled as she sat down with the group. "I can finally take a soak in the hot springs again without having to scrub it everyday!" Naru merely muttered something about slackers, before something drew her attention.

"Keitaro?" Seeing the landlord's attention on her, Naru continued. "Why are you still eating gruel, if your training is complete?"

Keitaro blinked down at his bowl, then smiled at her. "I'm not done with training yet, just resuming my duties as landlord." This brought questioning looks from all the tenants except the Aoyomas, who smiled proudly from where they sat...

* * *

_The English language is so confusing sometimes... _Kanako thought to herself as she walked down the hallway with her school textbook. _Naru's already asleep, maybe Keitaro can help me out..._ As she reached the landlord's room, she raised her hand to knock, but stopped herself. As she sensed the world around her, she merely smiled and opened the door quietly.

True to what her senses told her, Keitaro was planted face-first in his study books and notes, and was snoring quietly. Kanako merely shook her head and easily carried him to his futon, before tucking him under the blankets.

"You truly are a wonder, Keitaro." Kanako whispered with a smile, then kissed his forehead softly. "I can only wish you best of luck in entering Toudai..." She then rose and walked out, taking an empty bowl with bits of gruel remaining from his room before sliding his door shut once more...

* * *

Like? No like? Please review!

Some people have brought to my attention that Kanako might be younger than Motoko, but as much research as I did, I couldn't find any info on Kanako's age. Due to her more mature demeanor, I'll stick with her as the older one. Thanks for reading, and stay tuned for more!


	5. The way

AN: Right, before I fire this baby up, I'd like to clear a few points from my reviews...

1. Keitaro probably could stomach the training, if he can handle being launched into the skies that often and come back alive. Please stop thinking in 'reality' terms, this is based on anime and manga - read and laugh, don't fry your head over it.

2. Kanako and Motoko are raised on 'Aoyoma' family values, so expect them to be stern to Keitaro. Unlike Motoko, who's hated men for all her life, Kanako has shown that she's more forgiving then her sibling.

3. You folks ever had a mother who comes in on your saturday morning around 7am-ish when you were about 10 years old and began yelling at you to do chores? What was your response back then, similar to Keitaro's? I rest my case.

As always, Love Hina and its characters belong to Ken Akamatsu.

* * *

Lineages

Chapter 5: The way

_Five years ago..._

_"It's astonishing and worrying at the same time..." One of the senior mentors commented to the Sensei of the dojo. The lesson of the day was for the students to split a log falling towards them with a single stroke from their swords. Most students made rough splits, but were passable. Motoko remained one of the dojo's favorites, as she made a flawless split with both halves being of equal size._

_Kanako's log, however, was completely annhilated. There was little but splinters and saw dust left after her single stroke._

_"Her power is extrodinary, but she lacks focus." Another mentor commented. "Perhaps it would serve her better if we were to focus her teachings in hand-to-hand combat?"_

_"Make it so." The Sensei finally replied after a long moment of silence, watching other students help the still shaken Kanako clean up the ground. "But let her continue learning the way of the sword to teach her focus."_

_"As your will, Sensei."_

The present...

With a roar, Kanako drove down towards a giant tree stump in the forest with a knife-ridge chop. But instead of creating a split, her bare hand completely shattered the hardwood, before it exploded and sent splinters everywhere. With a sigh, Kanako slumped beside the newly created crater from where the tree stump once was.

"Dammit..." Kanako frowned, her eyes focused on her unscratched hands.

* * *

"You have to!"

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"I just can't!"

Carting a load of laundry up to the balcony, Keitaro blinked at the Aoyoma sisters arguing with each other. As he sat the basket down by Shinobu, who was hanging the clothes up to dry, he whispered cautiously to the resident cook.

"What are they arguing about?" The landlord whispered.

"Something about their training..." Shinobu replied quietly, and the comment made Keitaro do a double-take. While Motoko is accustomed to wearing her training outfit, he has never seen Kanako wear it past her training sessions in the morning, and it was nearly noon...

"If you won't, I'll just have to make you!"

"You're welcome to try!"

With a roar, both Aoyomas swung at each other with unrestrained strength. Kanako's face was filled with rage as her fist blazed with fire and lightning as it shot forward with the speed and might of a freight train, while Motoko's face was calm as her bokken shot up quickly in an iaijutsu style strike, its wooden edge crackling with the same raw energy exhibited by her sister.

_CRUNCH!_

Blinking, the two sisters stepped back and gasped as Keitaro crumpled to his knees, having shielded the two from striking each other with his own body. Their arguement quickly thrown aside, the sisters quickly examined him as Shinobu ran to call for help...

* * *

"What happened, doctor?" Haruka asked, her usual stoic face filled with concern. As a member of family, she was the only one allowed to see the landlord while the others waited outside. As accustomed to Keitaro's nigh immortality, she was surprised and frightened that something could put him into the hospital.

Sighing, the doctor slipped an x-ray picture back into a folder before turning to the landlord's aunt. "I'll be honest with you, Miss Urashima." The doctor began, adjusting his glasses. "Your nephew suffered two blows: one in his head above the left eyebrow, and the other below his right ribs." He then pulled out another picture, holding it up to the light to point out areas to her. "I was quite skeptical when he said he fell down the stairs, as these breakages are not unlike a victim's from a car crash."

After several moments of discussion, the two left the room to let Keitaro rest in peace. As she walked out, the waiting tenants stood, eager to hear the condition of their landlord. Haruka then noticed that while the Aoyoma sisters were also with the group, they had a barely perceptible aura of guilt about them. Sighing, she walked just past the two sisters and spoke. "Keitaro is fine, the doctor informed me that he will be released tomorrow to be on the safe side." This drew looks and sighs of relief from the tenants.

"Everyone can go back now, we'll come back to pick him up at noon tomorrow." At that, the tenants began filing out of the waiting room, but Haruka turned to look at the Aoyomas, stopping them in their tracks. "You two, I want to know exactly what happened, right now."

Her tone of voice indicated she was running short of patience, especially regarding the issue of the tenants' constant abuse of her nephew. Gulping, the Aoyomas began recollecting the events of that morning...

* * *

Slowly opening his unbandaged eye, Keitaro looked up to find an unfamilir ceiling. With a confused look, he sat up and realized two things out of the ordinary.

One: He was in what appeared to be a hospital, and he was wearing a patient's gown.

Two: Someone was asleep beside his bed, and was holding onto his hand.

Having remembered the accident he had in the morning, the landlord was only mildly surprised at having wound up in the hospital. He was surprised, however, at seeing Motoko holding his hand in her sleep. Upon closer examination, he could see dried trails of tears on her face. Smiling slightly, he gently covered her with the blanket from his bed, before quietly sneaking out of his room.

After asking some nurses for directions, Keitaro finally found his way to the food hall. As he entered, he was surprised at seeing Kanako sitting at a table sipping tea. Upon his entrance, she smiled and gestured for him to sit across from her, to which he did.

"Well, you being here tells me that my sister finally fell asleep." Kanako began, taking a sip of her tea. "She doesn't show it, but she was definetly worried for you the whole time we were here..." A nurse than came to a table with a plate of food, to which Kanako motioned it be given to Keitaro. As the nurse left, the landlord did a double-take at the plate before looking at Kanako.

"How did...?"

"I asked Shinobu what your favorite dish was." Kanako answered with a slight smile. "Dig in, it's what you came here for, right?" Needing no more prompting, Keitaro began wolfing down the food in front of him like Su would on a daily basis...

"Keitaro...?" The landlord paused and looked up, his face comically stuffed with food. "Can I ask a favor of you?" Blinking at the suddenly quiet Kanako, Keitaro swallowed his food and nodded, encouraging her to continue...

* * *

"Welcome back, Keitaro!"

"Yay! Keitaro's back!"

The landlord of Hinata-sou smiled at the genuine affection radiated by the tenants, and walked towards the inn being flanked by the Aoyoma sisters, who had stayed with him during his stay in the hospital. As the group finally gathered together, Keitaro motioned for them to be quiet before speaking.

"I have an announcement to make." Keitaro began, and many of the residents instantly winced inwardly. There have been moments where their beloved landlord has taken long leaves of absence to get away from the inn, moreso after severe beatings. As the collective group were about to beg him to stay, he continued. "Kanako has asked that I help her with her training, to which I will need to ask each of you to help out with the chores, as I agreed and will be focusing most of my time assisting her."

The tenants merely stared in surprise at the landlord, while Kanako's face lit up in hope as Motoko immediately stepped into Keitaro's path, staring down the shorter landlord. "Absolutely not!" The swordswoman yelled. "You just got out of the hospital! I will not allow you to endanger yourself like this!" This was met with nods and murmers of agreement from the tenants.

"It's my decision, Motoko." Keitaro sighed. "Besides, it's the landlord's job to help their tenants whenever possible, right?" He then nodded to the others. "If you all could help out with the chores, it'd be greatly appreciated." He then walked past the group towards his own room, and soon the tenants dispersed as well, leaving only the Aoyomas to stare at each other.

"If you even harm a hair on him because of your training..." Motoko glared at her sister, her hand resting on her sheathed blade.

"I won't." Kanako replied boldly, her fists clenched tightly to her sides.

* * *

"So, Motoko..." The swordswoman glanced over at the resident slacker. "What exactly is Keitaro helping train your sister with, anyways?"

"Focus." Motoko replied, causing Kitsune to blink in confusion. "It may sound strange to you, but his dedication to entering Toudai as well as his position as landlord enables him to remain very focused..."

"Focus, huh?" Kitsune mused. "Is that why he's helping her study for her mock exams?"

"It's admittingly a great place to start building focus." The swordswoman nodded.

"Hmm..." Kitsune grinned. "You sure he's not in there teaching your sister 'other' things...?" The implications was not lost on Motoko, who immediately clenched her sword tightly.

"He wouldn't dare..." Motoko seethed, her eyes narrowing at Kitsune. She then stood and made her way towards the landlord's room, with the fox following behind with a devious grin. Finally reaching her destination, Motoko threw the door open and was about to accuse their landlord when she stopped and did a double-take.

Books and study notes were scattered through nearly every inch of the room, leaving only a small pathway purposely made from the doorway to the study table. Both Kanako and Keitaro looked up from their books and notes and blinked at Motoko, before turning back to the books.

"Canada, then?" Kanako spoke, tapping a pencil to her chin.

"Um, no..." Keitaro adjusted his glasses. "It's in the United States. But you were close!"

Scowling, Motoko slid the door shut and walked away, while Kitsune rolled on the ground uncontrollably with laughter.

* * *

"Um, are you sure about this Kanako...?" Keitaro asked nervously as he was tied up to a wooden post in front of a large boulder.

"Of course, Keitaro." Kanako replied, gathering her chi. "Mastering the zanmaken strike is the pinnicle of focusing one's chi."

"Yeah, but your sister took several tries before she smashed the boulder without killing me!" By now Keitaro was sweating nervously, as Kanako settled into a stance.

"Then I'll make an effort to use less tries..." She then reared her fist back, concentrated on the technique in her mind, and let fly...

"Oh my! That looks fun!" Mutsumi's sudden voice beside her made Kanako lose her concentration in that one critical moment, and Keitaro was sent screaming into the distance before landing in a cloud of dust.

"Oh my! I didn't know Kei liked playing in the dirt!" Mutsumi seemed to remain clueless with the same warm smile on her face, causing Kanako to look at her in disbelief before rushing after the landlord...

* * *

"That's getting repetitive..." Kitsune muttered as she took a drag from a sake bottle and continued watching tv, while several of the other tenants nodded in agreement. Moments later, the whole building seemed to shake as if in an earthquake, and dust billowed outside the glass screen door in front as it has done so roughly every few minutes for the past week.

Unable to sit idly any longer, Motoko rose from the sofa and tucked her sword into her obi. "I'm going to stop this nonsense, it's gone on long enough."

"How come, afraid he won't perform as well at night with bruises?" Kitsune grinned at the swordswoman.

"No, Kitsune." Motoko sighed, having expected the comment from her. "I'm worried that if he gets sent to the hospital one more time, either Haruka or my sister Tsuruko will kill me." Nodding in agreement, the tenants decided to go as one. As they walked outside, however, another cloud of dust blew past them, causing them to cough before it cleared away, allowing them to stare at the scene before them.

Kanako and Keitaro were laughing and cheering as they danced around in each other's arms, while the boulder behind his post was crumbled into three pieces. Upon seeing Motoko, Kanako rushed over and spun her in circles while laughing in joy, making Motoko woozy from being spun around like a top.

"Did you see that, sister?" Kanako beamed. "I mastered the zanmaken! With my fists, no less!"

"So I see..." Motoko raised an eyebrow, then glanced over at Keitaro. "Looks like our family is in your debt once more, Urashima." This caused the landlord to chuckle and waved his hands, indicating he didn't mind despite the bruises covering his body.

"Alright, this calls for a PARTY!" Kitsune cheered, pulling out two monstrous sake bottles. The tenants merely sighed and shook their heads, while Haruka, who had just arrived, began passing out anti-hangover pills to the tenants while Kitsune wasn't looking...

* * *

After partying, drinking, and everyone generally making a fool out of themselves, the Hinata-sou was finally restored to peace and quiet as most of the tenants turned in for the night. As Motoko made her way towards her room, she noticed that the light in Keitaro's room was still on. Curious, she knocked on the door , hearing no response she decided to open the door, and her jaw dropped at what she saw.

Keitaro was sound asleep while sitting up, with what appeared to be a photo album in his lap. But what drew the swordswoman's attention was her sister Kanako, who had fallen asleep with her head against his shoulder, and her arms wrapped around his waist. Briefly Motoko considered either sending Keitaro flying with one of her techniques, or simply prying Kanako off him and carry her back to her room. She then decided against neither, as Kanako would likely be awakened and be upset at her.

Turning off the lamp, Motoko spared one last glance at the pair. _Any funny business, Urashima... _The swordswoman thought to herself as she narrowed her eyes. _And you'll never live long enough to regret hurting my sister._ With that, she closed the doors once more, letting the room descend into darkness.

* * *

Like? No like? Please review!

Thanks to those of you who are still here, as I am sorry with the late update. Real life has a way of interferring with everything, but rest assured that I'm still at it! Stay tuned, as more is along the way!


	6. Celebrations

AN: Back to work, back to work...

As always, Love Hina and its characters belong to Ken Akamatsu.

* * *

Lineages

Chapter 6: Celebrations

Dressed in a simple black and white dress, Kanako walked out of her room and immediately raised an eyebrow at a trail of machinery leading from the bottom of the stairs to a room that she surmised could only belong to one specific tenant of the Hinata-sou. True enough, Kaolla Su exited the room clad in a mechanic's overalls and a tool pouch seconds later and greeted her.

"Hiyas Kanako!" The young inventor grinned as she shoveled up some of the machinery outside her room. "Wants to help me out with my latest project?"

"Perhaps later, Kaolla. Thank you for the offer." Kanako replied politely, to which the inventor shrugged with a smile and disappeared into her room once more. She has learned in her short stay and watching the helpless landlord that turning down Kaolla while showing fear would only result in becoming her guinea pig in the long run.

As she made her way towards the stairs, she noticed Naru and Kitsune pouring over a stack of magazines, and soon saw that they were all manners of gift catalogues. Furthermore, she also noticed that they were gifts designed for men in mind. Deciding that she would look into that issue later, she made her way downstairs for a drink of water.

Upon entering the kitchen, she noticed that Shinobu and Motoko were hovering over a cookbook and cutting board, and several dishes were in the process of cooking or baking. Curious, she walked up to the pair as they talked to each other, unaware of her presence...

"Well, the meat has been sealed with the aluminum foil as instructed..." Motoko spoke, as she placed a giant brick-like substance covered in foil onto the cutting board. She then looked over at the young cook. "Now what?"

"Now, according to the book..." Shinobu replied, and pulled out a wooden mallet. "It says to pound the meat with a mallet throughly to tenderize it, minimum of thirty minutes. Shrugging, the swordswoman made to grab the mallet, but both froze as Kanako's fist smashed down into the meat with thunderous force, the foil being the only thing preventing it being plastered all over the walls.

"Tenderized." Kanako stated calmly, then looked at the two. "Someone want to tell me what the special occasion is? Everyone seems to be working on something special, what am I missing out on?"

"No one told you?" Shinobu asked with a surprised look, to which Kanako shook her head.

"It's Urashima's birthday, sister." Motoko whispered, as if afraid someone would overhear. "Everyone is pitching in to make it special, as Haruka informed us that he never really celebrates it." Kanako nodded with a look of understanding, and was looking at a cake in progress when...

"Wow! Smells great, what 'cha all cooking up?" Keitaro asked as he suddenly entered the kitchen, his dirty clothes made apparent that he was cleaning the hot springs earlier. The three tenants froze for a moment before hiding as much of the cooking as they can behind them. Both Shinobu and Motoko struggled with a reply, before they looked at Kanako pleadingly. Rolling her eyes, the younger Aoyoma walked up to the landlord.

"Say, Keitaro..." Kanako smiled, knowing some of his hobbies from their chats during training. "You interested in checking out that new Jet Li film?" This drew surprised looks from the other three present, and the landlord was only able to work his mouth wordlessly, as he was never asked out by a woman before.

Deciding to add a kick to her plan, Kanako put on a slightly sad face. "But if you don't want to..."

Immediately, Shinobu picked up what the younger Aoyoma was doing, and put on a sad face as well. "Aww... You're so mean, Keitaro..."

"Urashima!" Motoko growled, looking furious as she inched her sword out with her thumb. "Are you insinuating that my sister is not worthy of your time...?"

"Yes! No!" Keitaro quickly recovered and waved his hands in front of him. "I mean that I'd love to! I just have to change into some clean clothes, is all!"

"Good, then run along!" Kanako replied with a smile as she walked out of the room behind him. "And if you don't hurry, I'm going to make you pay for my pass as well!" As the two were out of sight, Shinobu and Motoko both breathed a sigh of relief, before turning to each other with a surprised look, both with the same thought on their face...

_Did I just help set the two of them up on a date...?_

_

* * *

_

"Wow, I never realized how nice it is outside these days!" Keitaro smiled as he and Kanako made their way through a park. "I guess I never got to really appreciate it when I'm stuck at the dorm 24/7."

"Of course." Kanako nodded, taking in the scenery with a smile. "Perhaps you should pull away from your chores and books once in awhile, it would do some good."

"Yeah, but then the dorm would become a mess, and Naru would definetly kill me if I slip in my studies..." Keitaro sighed, drawing a raised eyebrow from Kanako. Just as quickly, he beamed a smile at her. "Speaking of studies, you've been doing just as good as Naru on your practice exams! What are you thinking of majoring in?"

"Philosophy or history, I think." Seeing the landlord's face, she grinned. "What? It happens to be subjects I'm good at, okay?"

"No, it's not that!" Keitaro chuckled. "I just would've assumed that you'd be interested in studying law like Motoko, that's all." Kanako merely shrugged in reply, and the two continued walking in silence for a bit before she decided to bring up a touchy subject in her mind.

"Say, Keitaro..." Though her face betrayed no outward emotion, she had to mentally push herself to continue. "Even being a manager of a girl's dorm, how come Kitsune tells me you're still a bachelor?" The question seemed to startle Keitaro, but he continued walking beside her.

"Well, it's kind of hard when everyone seems to have it stuck in their head that I'm a pervert for being the only guy there..." He then smiled at Kanako. "Present company excluded, of course." This also brought a smile to her face as he continued. "Plus, I feel like they're all slave drivers there, even when I get all the chores done it never seems enough..." He then sighed. "Then there's all the science experiments and violence..."

"You did need the training, even you realize that." Kanako replied, raising an eyebrow at him.

"True..." Keitaro chuckled.

* * *

"He WHAT?" Naru's eyes were wide with rage as she gritted her teeth. "Do you have any idea what that pervert is going to do to your sister?"

"Aside from being a gentleman, absolutely nothing." Motoko replied calmly, her arms crossed. "And quite contrary to your beliefs, I have trained with our landlord and gotten to know him." She then turned and began walking away. "And to be honest with you, he would be the only man I'd trust with my sister."

"Have you gone mad?" Naru seemed on the verge of exploding as she grabbed Motoko's sleeve. "Has he brainwashed you and Kanako or something?" As the swordswoman turned to look over her shoulder, Naru immediately shrunk back at the intensity of fire in her eyes.

"Never question my judgement, or that of my sister's." Motoko replied with narrowed eyes, then walked away from a stunned Naru and the rest of the tenants.

* * *

"Five hundred yen says you can't do it." Keitaro grinned at Kanako, who glared at him before grinning back.

"You're on!"

Standing back, the landlord watched as Kanako plunk a coin into the machine and began manuevering the crane into position over a stuffed Kenshin doll. As she pressed the button to drop the claw, the smile on her face grew as they clamped perfectly around the doll's head, but her face fell as it let go of her prize just before it cleared the pile.

"Ouch, so close." Keitaro was trying to stifle his laughter as Kanako struggled not to simply put her fist through the glass. "You mind if I give it a shot?"

"Go ahead, as a matter of fact..." She grinned and crossed her arms. "A thousand yen says you can't do it either."

Chuckling, Keitaro plunked his coin in and moved the crane into position. As the claws dropped, Kanako smiled to herself as it merely latched onto the doll's sword arm, but her smile instantly faded as the claw maintained a vice grip and lifted the doll to the trapdoor, and dropped it into Keitaro's waiting hand.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Kanako fumed. "That was so..." Her sentence was cut off as Keitaro gently pulled her hands forward, then placed the doll in her hands.

"Come on, the movie's going to be starting soon!" Smiling, the landlord headed off to the ticket counter, while Kanako remained where she stood, a blush forming on her cheeks as she hugged the doll to herself.

* * *

"Food?" Kitsune asked, holding what appeared to be a checklist in her hand.

"Check!" Shinobu replied cheerfully, while at the same time trying to keep Kaolla from raiding the carefully prepared dinner table.

"Presents?" Kitsune asked, while checking off the word 'food' on her list.

"It may take a moment, but check." Motoko replied calmly, while Naru was cursing under her breath trying to cram a variety of wrapped boxes into a closet.

"Party favors?" Kitsune continued.

"Check!" Kaolla replied, riding on top of what appeared to be a confetti firing tank and causing everyone to sweatdrop and back away nervously.

"Drinks?" Kitsune asked, then peeked over her shoulder to a mountain of various beer and liquor bottles...

"Check." The resident fox grinned mischieviously.

* * *

"That was a great movie!" Keitaro smiled as the two began climbing the great steps towards Hinata Sou, mere weeks ago the landlord would've had to pause halfway up to catch his breath, but after rigorous training with the Aoyomas the trip was like a casual walk to him.

"You should get out more often, Keitaro." Kanako smiled. "I can see drastic improvements to the state of your ki from yesterday, it's definetly good for you." She then shivered involuntarily from a cold breeze, but blinked as the landlord draped his jacket around her. Blushing slightly, she held onto his arm until the reached the dorm.

"That's odd, why's it so dark...?" Keitaro blinked as he stepped in first, and fumbled for a moment before he found the light switch.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KEITARO!" The tenants of Hinata Sou cheered, causing Keitaro to freeze like a deer in headlights. With a grin, Kaolla fired her confetti cannon, but surprised everyone when the shot threw the poor landlord out of the building with a fiery explosion.

"Oops, how did a live round manage to get in there...?" The young inventor peeked down into the barrel, while the other tenants gave each other nervous looks.

* * *

Opening her eyes, Kanako didn't move for several seconds as she slowly realized that she was in the living room of the dorm. As she stood, she marvelled at how clean the place had become after the party, especially with Kaolla's inventions and Kitsune's drinking. As she extended her senses, she noted with relief that the younger tenants were already in their rooms asleep, while the others were covered with warm blankets.

A worried look then crossed her face.

She didn't sense Keitaro anywhere inside the dorm.

Curious, she stepped out of the dorm and closed her eyes, allowing her mind's eye to scan the surroundings. Finding what she was searching for, she made her way to the top of a hill overlooking Hinata Sou, and found the landlord sitting by himself watching the stars.

"Even on your birthday, you're still the ever responsible landlord..." Kanako chuckled as she sat beside Keitaro. "You didn't have to do all that, you know."

"Well, I didn't want any of them to catch a cold..." The landlord replied quietly, to which Kanako simply smiled and give him a kiss on his cheek, making him blink in surprise.

"You're a good person, Keitaro." Kanako whispered as she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. "Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise..." Blushing slightly with a smile, the landlord put his arm around her as well, and the two simply watched the stars in silence together...

* * *

Like? No like? Please review!

To those of you following the story, my thanks for your continued support! I apoligize for the lapse in updates, but work slave-drives me during the holidays! Stay tuned, as more is along the way!


	7. Life

AN: Up and at them, thanks for reading!

As always, Love Hina and its characters belong to Ken Akamatsu.

* * *

Lineages 

Chapter 7: Life

Taking a slow and deep breath, Kanako assumed a different fighting stance and became as still as a statue. Despite the fact that the winds were particularly harsh this morning, her body was as unyielding as the mountains. After a long moment in her stance, she relaxed and sat herself down onto the balcony of the Hinata Sou into a meditative stance, her long black hair spilling out like a waterfall cascading down her back.

Breathing heavily, Motoko struggled to her feet as she winced at feeling the various bumps and bruises all over her body. Likewise, Keitaro peeled away from where he was imbedded into the nearby railing and groaned as his body refused to listen to his mental commands. Both were far too tired and beaten to wield their bokkens, which laid just before the still form of Kanako.

"You've improved considerably, sister..." Motoko managed a grin, before wincing again in pain and sitting down hard. "Both in skill and strength, it would seem..."

"I still don't get it..." Keitaro winced as well, moving inch by inch to finally lean upright against the mauled railings. "How can she spar with us so well, when she's..."

"When I'm what, Keitaro?" Kanako smiled as she looked up, her eyes covered with a silk blindfold.

* * *

7 days before... 

"You want me to make a what...?" Kaolla blinked, tilting her head with a confused look.

"A practice dummy that can handle high impacts." Motoko replied. While the swordswoman was uncomfortable with asking the foreign inventor for favors that have potential to turn into disasters, she had no one else to turn to.

"Hmm..." Kaolla spun in circles on the newly polished floor until she came to a stop naturally. "High impacts, so you want something that can take a beating like Keitaro?" The swordswoman opened her mouth to reply, then thought it as a decent comparison and nodded in agreement.

As the hyperactive inventor zoomed off to plot her latest invention, Kanako raised an eyebrow at seeing her enthusiasm, and frowned at Motoko. "I hope you didn't ask her to create a doomsday device..." Motoko merely brushed her off, and the two headed off towards the balcony for their morning training.

* * *

"Urgh..." Keitaro's shoulders slumped, having been unable to soak in anything from his English textbook. Standing up slowly, he winced at the ache in his body at studying through the night and into the morning for the mock exam and stretched, elicting a series of pops from his protesting body. With a dragging groan not unlike a zombie's, he slowly made his way towards the balcony for fresh air when... 

"Hiyas Keitaro!"

Freezing in fear, the landlord slowly peeked over his shoulder and expected to be attacked by some freak invention from Kaolla. He was surprised, however, by her calm expression of joy as she wheeled an object covered by a tarp by him. 'Should I, or shouldn't I...?' Keitaro thought quickly, then decided his curiosity would be worth limiting the damage done to the dorm, provided he can survive the answer.

"This?" Kaolla blinked at Keitaro's question, and smiled. "Motoko asked me to build her a training dummy!" Wincing internally, he decided to follow and make sure she didn't tear the whole place down...

* * *

Naru and Kitsune lounged at the living room sofa as the resident slacker was watching yet another horse race she had bet on, while the Toudai aspirant was taking a break from her studies to talk with her best friend... 

"You must be pretty confident with your books, if you're down here instead of studying with Keitaro..." Kitsune mused with a smile, as she took a sip from a sake bottle. With a 'Hmph,' Naru surprised the resident slacker by taking the bottle out of her hand and taking a long drag from it before passing it back.

"I've given up hope on that idiot!" Naru grumbled, her cheeks slightly flushed from the alcohol. "All he does everyday is go and train with Motoko and Kanako..." She then flung her hands up in exasperation. "He's going to become a soon fourth time ronin, and he doesn't even care!" She then snatched the sake bottle again and resumed chugging.

Kitsune quirked an eyebrow. "Oh? Sounds like someone's jealous..." This made Naru spew in mid-drink, and threatened to use the bottle as an improvised club.

"Who the hell would be jealous for someone like him?" Naru huffed. "The guy's a no good pervert, can't even pass an exam even if his life depended on it, and..." Her rant was cut short as a loud explosion was heard, followed immediately with the whole dorm rocking for several moments.

Normally the residents would've shrugged the incident off as another of Kaolla's inventions going haywire, but upon hearing Shinobu's scream, the two exchanged worried looks, and scrambled towards the stairs...

* * *

_It's quiet... and dark._

_Wait... why is it still dark...?_

Using her senses, Kanako quickly detected Keitaro and Motoko's auras, as they seemed to burn more brightly than an average person's. She then quickly sensed the other residents of the dorm nearby, and all seemed to be in a depressed mood for some reason. Sensing a new presence entering the room, she felt everyone's attention shift to the new arrival.

"Doctor?" Keitaro's voice asked from her immediate right, his voice full of concern.

The new arrival sighed, and Kanako detected that the doctor was male, and about mid-thirties in age. "Miss Kanako is extremely fortunate she was able to keep her eyes, considering the amount of shrapnel we dug out from you..." At this Kanako sat up quickly, but immediately felt nauesated and was laid back gently by Keitaro's hands.

"Why can't I see?" Kanako asked, her mind bordering on panic despite the doctor's words earlier.

"You suffered nerve damage to your eyes, Kanako." The doctor replied calmly, and she felt him gently pull her hands away when she felt bandages covering her eyes. "Though it's only temporary, it's advised that you let them heal over time before using them once more, or you may suffer permanent damage to them."

"How long?" Motoko's voice asked, and the doctor seemed hesitant to answer, knowing the Aoyomas come from a martial background by their uniforms.

"At least a week, though I'd personally recommend a month." At this, the younger Aoyoma nearly leapt out of bed were it not for Keitaro and Motoko holding her down.

"I'm going to be a cripple for a week!" Kanako fumed. "Kami's sake, sister. Just let me perform the three cuts and save me the shame!" She was about to push away the arms holding her down, when she suddenly felt a jab on a pressure point, and heard Motoko apologizing as her senses shut down and forcing her to sleep...

* * *

4 days before... 

Having returned to the dorm from the hospital, Kanako stubbornly refused assistance from anyone, and relied on her other senses to guide herself around. Though unable to depend on her sight, she still perceived the world through sounds, and identified each of the tenants through their unique auras generated by their chi.

With each step up the stairs, the next step revealed itself to her through the echoes in the woodworks. Kanako made her way towards the balcony, but cursed silently as she accidently bumped into the wall from turning too close to the wall. As she stumbled backwards, she felt someone's hands holding her to prevent a nasty tumble down the stairs.

"Whoa there Kanako, you oka...?" Her instinct kicked in at feeling someone else's hands on her, and Kanako's fist blurred and smashed Keitaro down the flight of stairs in a heap. Flinching in realization at what she had done, she ran quickly to the dorm's balcony, and was nearly in tears by the time she reached the railing.

_I can't live like this...! _The younger Aoyoma struggled from breaking down, and would've nearly ripped the blindfold off her eyes in frustration. As her hands gripped the silk blindfold, her survival instincts screamed at her to dodge, and in doing so barely avoided a large chi strike from striking her, annhilating the spot were she stood seconds ago.

As she rolled to her feet, Kanako immediately sensed her attacker before her, and clapped her hands together to stop a bokken strike down towards her head. With a kiai shout, she shattered the weapon like a toothpick, but realized too late that the swing directed at her was one-handed, as a second bokken crashed painfully into her stomach, doubling her over in pain.

"Relying on just sight to direct your power sometimes isn't enough, you know this."

"Nice to see you too, sister..." Kanako gasped as she struggled to sit up, and felt the cooling aura of Tsuruko sit across from her. "Are you here to mock my inability to spar against you now?"

"On the contrary. Motoko sent word of what happened, and I hurried over." As Kanako sensed only truth in her sister's words, she sighed and bowed her head. "You know, the ability to be able to accept help and knowing one's limits are also strengths of samurai."

"I know..." Kanako whispered. "I screwed up, didn't I?"

"No, you didn't." She then sensed a smile on Tsuruko's face. "Not yet, at least. Remember that this injury is meant to teach you more than you can realize right this moment..."

"Ah, there you are! Come on, lunch is getting cold!"

Raising her head, Kanako saw the ever bright aura that belonged to Hinata-sou's landlord before her. She also saw that he hid his worries for her behind his cheerful voice, and smiled slightly at him.

"You're still willing to put up with me, even after everything?"

"I'll live from your punch." Keitaro chuckled, and surprised the younger Aoyoma by helping her to her feet. "Come on, you shouldn't be out here by yourself in the cold, everyone's waiting." Nodding, she held onto his hand as they began heading back inside the dorm when his words finally clicked, and she realized that Tsuruko was no longer there.

_What did she mean by what she said, though...? _ Kanako thought to herself.

* * *

2 days before... 

Kanako stood silently on a grassy hill overlooking the Hinata-sou, the sleeves of her gi and her long hair flowing with the wind. While she was not the most social person in the dorms, she still felt the pains of being alone - even moreso when she could not see the world with her own eyes. Sighing, the young woman began making her way down the hill, walking through the small forest that surrounded the dorm.

Despite that she trains with her fists on a daily basis, her hands remained flawlessly smooth and pale. Though a few boys at school had taken her blindness as a weakness to be exploited, they quickly found out at their own expense that she and a very protective Motoko were not to be trifled with. In fact, the only male that the two sisters tolerated these days was Keitaro, with whom even Motoko had grudgingly accepted as a genuinely good person...

"Keitaro..." Kanako whispered the landlord's name, and placed a hand on her chest. She always felt happy and comfortable around the landlord, and the mere thought of him brought a warm feeling to her heart that was absent ever since her birth parents passed away. As she came out of the forest, she was surprised to see Keitaro's aura waiting for her at the front entrance of the dorm, but nontheless smiled in greeting as she reached him.

"I'm getting a little better from your training, I actually sensed you coming..." Keitaro chuckled, then held out her hands to give her a cup of warm tea. "Here, it's pretty chilly out here. I made this for you."

Stunned, Kanako stared down at the steaming cup in her hands, then looked up at the landlord. Without a word, she gently set the cup down on the ground, then wrapped her arms around him, resting her head against his chest.

"Kanako...?" Keitaro began, but was silenced by a gentle shake of her head. She knew for certain now that everything the poor landlord has been blamed for was all false, and he was someone who genuinely cared for her...

Someone who she loved dearly.

Kanako remained quiet, content with holding Keitaro close to her. Still surprised by her actions, the landlord slowly put his arms around her as well, and the two held each other as the winds blew leaves around them under the late afternoon sun...

* * *

Present day: 

"When I'm what, Keitaro?" Kanako smiled as she looked up, her eyes covered with a silk blindfold.

Keitaro smiled and shook his head. "By the way Kanako, why are you still wearing that anyways? It has been a week, you know." This surprised the younger Aoyoma, as she had already grown accustomed to the blindfold. Slowly, she raised her hands and undid the ties to her blindfold, allowing it to fall to the deck before slowly opening her eyes.

Both Motoko and Keitaro stared in surprise, as the once nearly black orbs of Kanako's eyes now had a purprle hue to it. And within the once tempermental and brash glint was now replaced with what seemed to be an endless pool of wisdom waiting to be used. As Kanako's eyes met the landlord's, Tsuruko's voice in her mind asked the same question she asked when she first joined the Shinmei-Ryu.

_Do you know your purpose? _Though gentle, Tsuruko spoke to her as a sensei would to a student. _Have you found your purpose?_

_I have found it, sister. _Kanako finally knew the answer after all the years. _I will cherish him._..

With a smile, Kanako helped the two to their feet. The two sisters smiled and nodded to each other in respect, while Keitaro's face flushed slightly as he was helped up, which caused Kanako to blush in return as she realized that she held onto his hand for longer than needed after pulling him to his feet.

_...And I do love him. _Kanako thought with a smile as the group walked back inside the dorm, eager to join the other tenants for another great breakfast by Shinobu...

* * *

Like? No like? Please review! 

Yes, I know this chapter took far too long... Life unfortunately got in the way of many things, this unfortunately being one of them. But do not fear, for I never abandon my uncompleted works!

Stay tuned, more to come soon, I promise!


End file.
